


Out of Time

by snowcake



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M, Tragic Romance, thominho - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 21:44:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2324234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowcake/pseuds/snowcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minho is a guy who doesn't know how to manage his time. So, he's given a chance to fix it. Again, and again, and again. Unfortunately, it involves Thomas and the inevitable thing neither of them wants to see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of Time

“I was thinking maybe we could go watch a movie later? Like we used to back when-“ Thomas spoke as he followed Minho around the house. Minho opened every drawer and turned every piece of décor on top of surfaces, looking for his keys.

“Yeah sure” he replied, still frantically looking for the darned keys. As he turned around, he bumped into Thomas holding up the key chain in one hand. Minho reached for it but Thomas pulled away.

“Promise me you’ll be at the theater where we met by 7 for movie night,” Thomas requested. Minho let out a low, “fine” before kissing Thomas’ cheek and grabbing the key, “I gotta go, see you later”.

Thomas simply sighed as he watched Minho step out the front door.

The day dragged on longer than Minho expected. The presentation he had to make, the meetings he had to attend, and the files that had to be reviewed before being passed on to the higher ups, it got him on his toes until the last minute he had to clock out. Or rather, till his secretary had to tell him that Thomas had tried calling his phone but kept getting passed to voicemail so he called the office instead.

Minho let out a sigh as he pinched the bridge of his nose. His office was already a mess and he’s still not done with the revisions on the presentation he had to show again tomorrow for a different – more important – audience. “Tell him, I’ll be there. I’ll just be a bit late” he told his assistant before resuming his work. The secretary nodded then went back out to his cubicle.

When Minho finally fixed his table and noted all the changes to be made, he glanced at the clock that blinked 7:45. A curse left his lips as he grabbed his things and hurriedly left his office. He checked his phone and found a couple of text messages and missed calls from Thomas.

He arrived at 8 and found Thomas standing outside the theater, leaning on the wall with his hands in his pockets and his head hung low.

“H-hey, I’m sorry. I just-“ Minho started to say but Thomas simply smiled at him.

“We can catch the last show” was all the boy said before walking towards the ticket booth. Minho followed Thomas and he swore that middle-aged lady in there was giving him the stink-eye. They entered the theater and Minho was too busy looking around, he didn’t realize that Thomas already had the popcorn and soda. He followed him into the cinema and they sat in the middle.

“What are we watching?” Minho whispered. Thomas turned to him, that small smile barely noticeable, “some new horror film” “oh. Are you sure you can take that?”

This time, Thomas’ smile was brighter as he shoved a handful of popcorn into Minho’s mouth. He then looked back at the screen.

They were getting to the thrilling part of the film when Minho’s phone beeped. He quickly grabbed it and looked through the message. More work from the office.

Thomas glanced at him then back to the screen. A few minutes later, he glanced at Minho again. He noticed him still typing away on his phone.  Thomas quickly stood up and walked out. Minho saw this and shoved his phone back into his pocket, following him out.

“Hey! Aren’t we going to finish the movie? What’s wrong?” Minho called out to Thomas. Thomas turned to face him and raised an eyebrow, “What’s wrong?! Really, Minho? YOU are asking _ME_ what’s wrong?”

“Yeah,” Minho raised his shoulders , “one minute we’re enjoying the movie, then suddenly you’re storming out.”

“You know what. You should’ve just stayed in that darned office of yours!” Thomas yelled at him.

Minho looked around and caught a glimpse of the clock on top of the ticket booth blinking 9:00. Then the lady under it was shaking her head in annoyance. He looked back at Thomas, “Don’t yell, people are staring”.

A sarcastic laugh left Thomas. He shook his head, turned away from Minho, then he walked to cross the road.

It went slow from there. But not slow enough.

As Thomas walked away, a swerving car headed for him. Minho ran forward, screaming his name, but it was too late. Thomas has already been hit, sending him flying off a few meters. The car turned and crashed into a lamp post.

Minho ran as fast as he could to where Thomas lay. He grabbed the boy’s face, urging him to wake up. People were starting to gather around them. With shaking hands, Minho grabbed his phone and dialed 911. His voice shook and tears flowed down his face as he tried to tell the person on the other line what has happened, where they were. Frustration crept through him as the person kept telling him to calm down.

“Thomas, please, c’mon. Wake up! Tom please” Minho mumbled over and over.

Then he felt a hand on his shoulder, shaking him, and calling his name.

He opened his eyes and found Thomas looking down at him, “Hey, I’m right here. What’s wrong?” he asked, completely worried. Minho hurriedly sat up and threw his arms around him. “I’m sorry. Thomas, I’m sorry” he uttered between kisses. Warm laughter left the other boy and Minho couldn’t help but miss that sound.

“Okay. Okay. Get up! You have to go to work. We could do this later,” Thomas pushed him away playfully and headed to the kitchen.

Minho watched as he walked away, praying that he never had to see that image again, that it was just a really bad dream. He dug his face into his palms and breathed in. That was the worst dream he’s ever had.

He went on with his morning as usual. But everything felt like déjà vu. The things he did, the things Thomas said, his keys missing, it was exactly like the day before – or the dream he had.

“I was thinking maybe we could go watch a movie later? Like we used to back when-“ Thomas spoke as he followed Minho around the house. Minho opened every drawer and turned every piece of décor on top of surfaces, looking for his keys.  Then he stopped. He stopped what he was doing and turned to Thomas.

“What?” Thomas mumbled.

“No. No, we’re not going to the movies. There is no way we’re going to that cinema. EVER” Minho replied. The other boy raised his hands and moved back, “okay crazy pants, whatever you say”.

Minho grabbed his boyfriend by the waist and leaned in for a long sloppy kiss as he stole the keys from his hand. He moved away just far enough to speak yet keep their mouths close, “let’s go to that restaurant you like instead”. Thomas grinned before he kissed Minho back. “Good that,” he muttered against his lips.

“I’ll see you at 8, don’t be late!” Thomas yelled at Minho as he got into the car.

Minho arrived at the office and re-read his presentation.

The day dragged on and the meeting came. Every single critique they had in his dream was incorporated in what was happening again. Minho was starting to freak out.

He went on with attending other meetings then returning to his office to fix his presentation for the next day. As he typed on, he hoped that things wouldn’t be so weird tomorrow.

A knock on his door brought his attention back to the present, “sir,” his secretary said, “Seems that Thomas couldn’t reach your cell so he called and asked if you would pick him up or should you meet him at the place?”

Minho let out a deep breath, “I’ll just meet him there. Tell him I’ll be a bit late”.

After finishing his presentation, Minho left for that pizza place where they had their first date.

Five minutes pass.

Ten.

Fifteen.

Anxiety filled him up, so he immediately called Thomas. Two rings in and he picked up.

“Where are you?” Minho asked a little harshly.

Thomas didn’t say anything for a while, Minho could imagine him looking around, “I’m here now. Where are YOU?”

“Here too!”

“Wait, where is ‘HERE’, exactly?”

“At Zart’s Pizza place”

“I’m at Frypan’s Deli. What the…”

“Okay okay, just stay there. I’ll be there in a few”

“I can’t believe you forgot my favourite restaurant” Thomas’ tone was a mix of disappointment and amusement.

“I was thinking about the place we had our first date”

“Just hurry up and get here, okay?”

“Okay.”

The place was about two blocks away from where Minho was so he decided to just walk to it. He looked at his watch and it showed 8:50.

A few minutes later he arrived at the place. Two guys went in before him and knocked over  a middle-aged lady. Minho helped her up and the moment she looked up at him, he knew that face but just as he was about to say something, he heard something break. He looked inside and saw Thomas standing up between one of the two guys earlier and the owner of the place. People were stampeding out of the restaurant, Minho tried to push through them to get in.

“Too late” the lady told him.

He tried to stand over the crowd. The digital clock flashed bright red above the cashier, 9:00.

There was a loud bang and people were already clearing out. The two guys run out and Minho’s first instinct was to run to Thomas.

There he was being held up by the owner, blood dripping through his chest.

“No, no, no… Thomas not again!” Minho cried as he kneeled beside him.

He closed his eyes and leaned his forehead on his. The moment he opened his eyes, it was morning again and he’s lying on the bed they shared.

Thomas was hovering over him, worry written all over his face.

“Hey, I’m right here. What’s wrong?” he uttered.

It was the same day.

That day went on like it was supposed to: the presentation, the meetings, the date, and Thomas’ painful fate.

It went on and on and on , repeatedly, no matter what changes Minho made to the date and time and place of his date with Thomas, something bad would happen that would lead to him reliving every possible scenario of losing the man he loved.

Minho stopped counting after the tenth time. It was getting frustrating and he’s losing life every repeat of that day. He tried to get Thomas to not go out but still something happened. He tried not having him leave his side in the office, still it happened. Minho was exhausted; he’s lost Thomas far too many times.

He woke up that morning after seeing Thomas get mugged.

“I’m going to call in sick today” Minho mumbled and leaned on the door frame as he watched Thomas cook. Thomas turned to him and ran his eyes over him, “Are you sick?”

Minho shook his head and walked over to him, wrapping his arms around his waist and closing the gap between them.

“I’m sick of losing you” he muttered as he kissed his forehead.

“So sappy, so early. Who are you and what have you done to Minho?” Thomas commented, “You’re not skipping work. Go get ready or I’ll leave you”.

“Don’t even joke about that” Minho kissed his lips longingly before doing what he was told.

 

He chose to walk to work. He wanted to clear his head. He’s tired of the repetitive day that he tried to change but would just fall back in the same ending.

As he was walking, he saw a woman leaving a flower shop.

That woman – that middle-aged woman – in every version of his dream or nightmare or whatever this was, she was there as a different person. The lady at the ticket booth, that woman at the restaurant, and a few other places; she was there.

He ran up to her and grabbed her arm.

“What’s happening to me?” he asked, “Don’t pretend you don’t know because you’ve been in every one of these dreams!”

The lady turned to him. Her eyes were blue and her hair ash, long, and wavy. She gave him a smile then pulled away, “My dear boy. You can’t escape the inevitable, so if I were you, I’d spend my time on things that are important to me”.

“What?” was all Minho could say before a loud screech caught his attention and he turned to where it came from. When he looked back at her, she was gone.

Then it clicked.

He never bothered putting work aside for Thomas. It was always work that came first. He neglected that one person who never gave up on him.

Minho ran back to their home and as soon as he entered, he bumped into Thomas.

“What are you doing here?!” Thomas yelled at him as he helped him up. Minho scooped him up and twirled him a bit before giving him a quick kiss.

“I’ll do anything for you today. ANYTHING at all” Minho said in an enthusiastic tone. He then showered Thomas’ face with kisses. The other boy laughed, trying to shove him away.

As soon as he stopped, Thomas looked at him and said, “Well, help me buy groceries then we’ll move on from there”.

Minho grinned, “Good that”.

\---

On their way home from the supermarket, Minho decided to treat Thomas to a day off.

“Be home at around 6. And I’m taking your key so you don’t spoil anything” he told him as he pushed him away from the car, “I’ll bring these home, you just go to work and do what you have to, alright?”

Thomas raised an eyebrow before shrugging his shoulders and walking away. “I swear Minho, you’re so weird” he said.

“Just be home by 6, alright? I promise you’ll love it” Minho happily bid him goodbye.

The guy went on preparing a dinner for the two of them at the place they shared. Candles, roses, a good meal he won’t admit he had to order from Frypan’s, and other things he had to pick up. He looked at the clock and saw it blinking 5:30. He looked around to see if things were looking alright then he grabbed his jacket and his keys and ran to the car.

“Are you on your way home yet?” Minho asked over the phone as he walked out of the shop.

He heard a sigh from the other line, “it was a long day at work today so please don’t do anything crazy” Thomas said.

“Oh you’d love this” Minho smiled, “I’ll see you in a bit”. He hung up and climbed into his car.

Thomas on the other hand, was just a few steps away from their front step.

Fifteen minutes passed and Thomas was getting anxious. He stood up on his toes and reached up over the door, grabbing the spare key.

“Whatever, Min, I’m too tired for surprises” he sighed as he opened the door.

In there, he saw the house dimly lit. The main light came from the dining area. He walked towards it and saw the floor covered in rose petals, pixie lights illuminating the room, in the middle of the table were tea lights inside a glass bowl and the table was neatly set.  A wide smile found its way on Thomas face, he wanted to cry. He went back out and locked the door, waiting for Minho.

Minho drove back excited, singing out to the tunes blasting from his radio. It’s going to be a good night, he just wanted it to be a good night. Him and Thomas, a lovely dinner, and probably a bit of steamy good old-

His thoughts were interrupted by the woman on the sidewalk holding a sign saying, ‘it was never him’. It was that lady. The lady in his repetitive nightmare.

“Please, no” Minho breathed out.

A loud screech of wheel against asphalt caught Thomas’ attention. It came from the intersection at the end of the block. He ran to it, an awful feeling gnawing through his insides.

As he turned from the last building on the street, he saw what he didn’t want to see. It’s that black sedan Minho has driven for over a year crushed between a street light and a huge truck. A kid holding a ball stood frozen in the middle of the street near the accident.

Thomas pulled out his phone and called an ambulance as he tried to walk through the crowd slowly gathering around the scene.

Minho opened his eyes. Everything was clear then blurry, then clear again. Thomas was frantic as he pushed through the people blocking him. Minho parted his lips to speak but he felt too numb to say anything. Slowly things became blurry then dark. The sounds began to soften and the last thing he heard was his name being called out by the only voice he wanted to hear.

Everything went so fast after that. It only slowed down again as the doors of the operating room closed on Thomas’ face.

Thomas sat down and hid his face in his palms. Things weren’t supposed to be like this. When he saw that surprise the man had for him, he knew things were going to change – but not like this. Never like this.

Frustration, worry, and fear ate him up as he waited. Every minute that passed made him feel terrible, like his chest was being crushed; he’d rather have his chest crushed than wait. He looked up and saw the clock blinking 9:00. He stood up and peeked inside the operating room.

The doctors were moving around in a rush. One was pushing the crash cart towards the table. Thomas caught sight of the flat line on the ECG and his stomach dropped. He tried to push through the doors and to Minho, but the nurses held him back.

Tears ran down his cheeks, screams left his throat dry, and he just slumped against the people’s hold.  They settled him down on the bench and he simply fell on it, his elbows on his knees, shaky hands grasping his hair, everything was crashing down like the world just ended.

He didn’t know how long he’s been crying on that bench when the doctor, still in his scrubs, held out a ziplock bag towards him.

“These were in his pockets” the doctor said. Thomas took the bag upon seeing the contents. He emptied out the bag beside him. Minho’s phone, wallet, house keys, Thomas’ keys, and then something he sort of expected to see that night but not this way, the velvet box.

Thomas opened it and found two silver bands with gold outlines. He picked one out and saw something engraved inside.

_Breadcrumbs_

A soft laugh escaped him before tears came flowing again. It was a stupid inside joke about how they got lost at some forest on their first anniversary and tried to Hansel & Gretel their way out; they got separated and those stupid breadcrumbs led them back to each other.

“You’re an idiot” Thomas breathed.

\---

Going home was the most difficult thing Thomas had to do that night.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're a thominho fan who hasn't seen the movie yet, well... you should. Coz you'd leave the cinema shipping them even more. Or maybe that's just me. Idk. But you should go see it.


End file.
